La Aventura de Ixtab
by Katerine Magic
Summary: Una historia donde un nuevo tripulante se une a nuestros amigos de one pice, se aceptan criticas jaja
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

Una mañana poco usual

Eran las 5:00 am, el despertador sonaba con esa melodía suave, casi el mismo sonido de las olas rompiendo en el puerto. Ixtab se levantaba forzadamente de su cama, con su larga cabellera azul revuelta, tallándose los ojos y con el pijama desacomodado se dirigía hacia el baño, al salir al pasillo Ixtab chocó torpemente con el sirviente personal de su padre, este con un tono burlón, abusando de la gran amistad y confianza que tenia con ella dijo:  
-Ese peinado señorita, ¡le hace ver como un verdadero pirata del nuevo mundo! –Intentó no reír el sirviente- Discúlpeme señorita Ixtab –haciendo una reverencia le ofrecía una toalla.  
-Gracias, tú siempre tan gracioso… –dijo un tanto molesta, tomando la toalla y arrastrando los pies hasta la regadera se dispuso a lo debido. Al salir del cuarto de baño con el peinado habitual, cabellera suelta y un hermoso broche color de sus ojos, color altamar, se podría decir que hablaban por si solos. Una toalla minúscula cubría el cuerpo esbelto de la muchachita de 19 años.  
-¡Ya salí! -dijo temblando un poco -¿podrías llamar a Ariasu?  
-En un momento señorita. -Contesto el sirviente cortésmente.

Ariasu la maestra de artes marciales de Ixtab, entró a una habitación amplia y alfombrada de tatami, donde ixtab ya estaba con el uniforme de combate repitiendo katas avanzadas.  
-Ixtab…- dijo Ariasu con tono de autoridad entrando a la habitación- el día de hoy no podremos tener la práctica, tendrás la tarde libre –Hizo una reverencia.  
-Claro… está bien. -dijo un tanto desconcertada haciendo una reverencia y esperando la retirada de su sensei. Se quitó el uniforme enseguida, vistiendo un short azul diminuto y una blusa rosada con una estrella de mar plasmada en ella y se dirigió al patio trasero. Ixtab acostumbraba mirar el cielo desde el pasto, siempre en espera de weatheria, la isla flotante más hermosa de todas en el cielo, mientras observaba las nubes tratando de darles alguna forma logró escuchar a lo lejos un par de niños gritando desgarrada y desesperadamente.  
- ¡Piratas! ¡Piratas! ¡Piratas!... ¡Los mugiwara están por todo el pueblo!  
Sin tomar mucho en cuenta seguía observando el paisaje que su patio le otorgaba, cerca de donde estaba Ixtab recostada el árbol de sakura le cobijaba con su sombra, miraba desde ahí la calle principal del pueblo, la cual en ese preciso momento se lograba ver una nube de polvo, encabezada por dos mujeres que corrían a toda velocidad hacia la cerca del patio, una hermosa mujer pelirroja con una enorme bolsa llena de algo evidentemente pesado, la otra parecía un tanto extraña, pues tenía seis brazos y cada uno cargaba objetos que a lo lejos parecía comida y frutas, Ixtab miraba asombrada aquellas mujeres correr velozmente hacia ella. En un instante Ixtab y aquellas dos mujeres estaban dentro de la casa tratando de esconderse.

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Dijo asustada Ixtab alejándose.  
-No te asustes –Dijo la mujer de 6 brazos al mismos tiempo que estos se esfumaban dejando un rastro de flor de sakura- no te haremos daño.  
-¡Silencio! –Dijo la pelirroja mirando con un extraño brillo en los ojos, el oro que ahora ya se encontraba en el piso a causa de la bolsa rota- ¡tenemos mucho oro!... si no fuera por Zoro, ¡ya estaríamos camino a la siguiente isla! –Dijo la pelirroja con tono triste y enojado al mismo tiempo.  
-Calma Nami –Dijo aquella mujer- Asustarás a la chica... Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
-Me llamo…Ixtab –Contesto intrigada y pensando que podrían ser peligrosas además de extrañas.  
-¡Robin! ¡Ahí vienen los soldados de la marina, tenemos que huir! –Tratando de agarrar todo el oro que le fue posible y dándole las frutas y carne a Ixtab y a Robin. –Vamos ¡no tenemos tiempo, corran! –salieron corriendo de la casa las tres chicas.  
Ixtab corría sin saber por qué lo hacía, con miedo trataba de hablar pero el correr presionada por Nami no dejaba que sus palabras salieran con fluidez.  
-¿De quién… escapamos…? –Dijo Ixtab entrando al puerto.  
-¡Nami-san!… ¡Robin~schwan!…-Dijo Sanji desde el Sunny Go con un tono enamoradizo.  
-¡Franky! ¡Zarpemos pronto, los marinos están aquí! –gritó Nami ignorando los corazones que arrojaba Sanji.  
Ussop corre a elevar las velas, Franky se encargaba del ancla y chopper se dirigía al mástil. Las tres chicas a toda velocidad se subían al barco mientras este se comenzaba a alejar del puerto. El sonido de la madera crujiendo y las olas embistiendo la proa hizo que Ixtab reaccionara tirando los objetos que cargaba.  
-¡Rayos!- gritó y volvió la mirada hacia los tripulantes- ¡me han secuestrado unos piratas! –Ixtab cayendo al piso perdió el conocimiento.  
-¡Que hermosa damisela! – Dijo Sanji emocionado y como era costumbre sonrojado.  
-Nami… Robin… ¿Quién es esta chica? –Dijo Chopper en su tamaño habitual, intrigado y detenidamente comenzó a examinar a la chica desmayada.  
-No lo sabemos… todo fue tan rápido que no logro recordar que pasó…-Contesto Nami guardando la enorme cantidad de oro en bolsas.  
-¡Nami, ¿Cómo es posible? –dijo Ussop haciendo un gesto molesto con afilados dientes.  
-Se llama Ixtab… –Dijo Robin con la voz sensual que la caracteriza.

Franky se dirigió hacia popa, donde Zoro dormida abrazando sus katanas.  
-Zoro, despierta –Dijo Franky sacudiendo al espadachín –te necesitamos- Franky alejándose se metió en la cocina donde se encontraba Brook y Luffy mientras Zoro se reunía con los demás.

-¿Chopper, está bien la chica? –Dijo intrigado Zoro- ¿estará muerta? –comentó con un tono duro y frio.  
-¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas marimo de mierda? –Dijo Sanji admirando el cuerpo de la chica –Es tan hermosa, no puede morir sin antes amar- Sanji comenzó a girar y fantasear, misteriosamente al poco rato comenzó a sangrar de la nariz, sin notar a Zoro que intentaba iniciar una pelea.  
-¿Alguien más notó la blusa? es el diseño de pappug –Observo Robin a la chica mientras miraba aquella estrella de mar con la cicatriz.  
-Hasta este lado del mundo ha llegado la moda de pappug? –Decía asombrado Ussop -También dice "crimin"…  
-Robin tiene razón… que observadora eres –Dijo Brook con un tono tétrico, saliendo de quien sabe donde –Haces sentir que mis ojos se sientan celosos… ¡aunque yo no tengo ojos! Yohohohohoho.

Toda la tripulación miro hacia la isla, y se dieron cuenta que estaban muy lejos para mandar nadando a la chica, no podían regresar puesto que la marina los estaba buscando ahí. En el mismo instante que comenzaban a planear que hacer, Salió Luffy de la cocina gritando a todo pulmón.  
-¡Sanji que delicioso desayuno! –Luffy estiro sus brazos y de un momento a otro ya estaba a un lado de ellos mirándolos intrigado.  
- Yo digo que la arrojemos al mar, tiene mucho tiempo para nadar hasta la orilla –Comenzó a decir Zoro ignorando por completo a Luffy.  
-¡No digas tonterías! –Nami interrumpiendo a Zoro le propinaba un golpe en la cabeza.  
-¿No deberíamos mejor, preguntarle a ella? –Prosiguió Robin calmadamente.  
Mientras Toda la tripulación pensaba en soluciones entre gritos reunidos en círculo, algunos dándole la espalda a Ixtab. Zoro y Sanji comenzaban a armar una pelea, seguían la demás tripulación tratando de regresarla a salvo, Luffy oyendo sin escuchar miraba a Ixtab sentada tratando de recordar lo que pasaba escuchó que le sonaban las tripas y miraba las frutas que estaban en el piso. Luffy sonrió y se acerco a donde Ixtab, tomó un jamón y comenzó a comer delante de ella, tomó unas cuantas frutas y le invitó a comer.  
-¡Toma come! –Dijo Luffy mientras se metía el jamón entero a la boca.  
Ixtab al mirar las frutas que Luffy sostenía en sus enormes manos le sonaron las tripas, al mismo tiempo que Luffy, sin pensarlo dos veces con un hambre voraz ambos comieron con rapidez.  
Parece que se la llevan bien – Dijo Franky dándose cuenta que Luffy ya no los escuchaba y observando que ambos eran felices al comer.  
-Tienes razón Franky, comen igual aquellos dos, ¿no serán parientes? –dijo burlándose Ussop siendo interrumpido por un grito aturdidor.  
-¡Waaaa! ¡Sabe horrible! –Gritaba desesperada Ixtab mientras se limpiaba la lengua -¿De qué rayos es esta fruta? –Tirando al piso una fruta amarilla que si acaso quedaba un pedacito de esta.  
Al instante que los gritos de la chica retumbaban en el Sunny, Nami miraba aterrada a Ixtab.  
-¡¿Pero qué has hecho? –Sin pensarlo Nami daba a los dos tragones un fuerte golpe en la cabeza logrando que Ixtab se desmayara, Luffy sin dar pispás siguió comiendo, mientras Nami arrojaba humo molesta.  
-¡Nami! ¿Por qué haces…eso? –Asustado por el acto, Ussop se acerco a Ixtab.  
- ¡Llevémosla a mi habitación pronto, hay que revisarla! –La voz dulce de Chopper se hizo sonar adelantándose a Ussop.  
Sin pensarlo rápidamente Ussop tomó cual si fuera un juguete a Ixtab y rápidamente fue llevada al cuarto de Chopper.

Mientras tanto Luffy seguía comiendo y Robin se dirigía a sentarse a la sombrilla, ambos observaban a Sanji caminar a paso seguro hacia la cocina y murmurando:  
- Le hare una sopa con todo mi amor a Ixtab~swan –Encendiendo un cigarrillo y entre murmullos se adentraba a la cocina dejando un rastro de humo.  
Brook miraba a la enfurecida pelirroja que no lograba conciliar la calma –Nami-san, ¿puedo ayudarte, porque estas tan molesta?... –Decía el esqueleto parlante mientras le tocaba el hombro.  
-15 millones de berris… -murmuraba Nami con los ojos en blanco. -15 millones… -Decía sin parar una y otra, vez ignorando casi por completo a Brook.  
-Nami ¿De qué hablas? – Intrigado Brook insistía.  
-Esa fruta… ¡era una fruta del diablo! –Decía Nami histérica.  
Luffy al escuchar esto sin dejar de comer y mirando hacia donde se encontraba Ixtab gritó emocionado:  
- ¡Grandioso! ¿¡Nami que fruta era! –Luffy tenía en la cara una luz extraña y una mejilla abultada.  
- ¡Cállate, todo esto es tu culpa! –Sollozando Nami continuó- quería vender esa fruta y comprar más Weather Balls, cuando volviera a weatheria…  
-Calma Nami, hay una solución para este mal entendido –Interrumpió Robin acercándose delicadamente al caminar.  
-Robin tiene Razón, ¡Calma Nami! –Dijo Luffy tragando el último pedazo de carne que había ahí.  
El sonido de una puerta de madera resonó, de aquel quicio sale Ussop y Chopper, acercándose a sus nakamas, comentaron que tuvieron que explicarle a Ixtab la situación, que estaba ya lejos de su isla y no podría volver a menos que consiguieran otro barco, arriesgándose a morir, y que Nami le había propinado un golpe. Nami interrumpió quejándose de sus berris, poniendo al tanto a sus amigos que había comido una fruta del diablo desconocida, y que no se iría hasta pagarle hasta el último berri, además de que ya no podía nadar y sería imposible mandarla así hasta su isla.

Mientras comentaban el asunto Luffy se dirigía hasta la habitación de Chopper, al estar dentro dejó de oír los comentarios de sus nakamas y los gritos de Nami, miró a Ixtab recostada y lentamente se acercó, puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica y esperó hasta que despertó.

-Hola… ¿estás bien? –Dijo Luffy sonriendo –Te has comido una fruta del diablo, ¿sientes algo extraño? –Dijo emocionado y riendo.  
-No… -Dijo un tanto desconcertada - ¡¿fruta del diablo, cual me comí? –preguntaba asustada y con un enorme chichón entre su pelo azul.  
-No sabemos, solo sabemos que era una fruta del diablo –Dijo riendo y rascándose la cabeza.  
-¿Ahora qué haré? ¿Cómo voy a volver a casa? -Ixtab sacudía la cabeza preocupada.  
-Y ese no es todo el problema… te has metido con los negocios de Nami y eso es grave…  
Ixtab comenzaba a caer en cuenta poniendo cara de preocupación- ¡¿Cómo voy a pagarle? ¡No puede ser! Ustedes son…!¿Los mugiwara?  
-¡Jajajaja! Así es, pero no te preocupes no te haremos daño –Luffy esbozó una enorme sonrisa dándole seguridad a la invitada.  
-Gracias… -Contestó sonrojada esquivando las miradas de Luffy.  
-¡Oye! ¡Quiero que seas mi nakama! –Sonriendo y estirando su mejilla.  
- Pe… Pero…  
-Quiero ver que fruta comiste, ¡además necesitaras quien te entrene!  
-Ya tengo sensei…  
interrumpiendo a Ixtab una sombra que inspiraba furia se dibujó en la puerta, era Nami con intenciones de arreglar, de un mal modo, el cobro.

-Calma Nami –Luffy se acercaba lentamente y con precaución a Nami –Ella ahora es nuestra nakama jijiji –Dijo emocionado mientras abrazaba a Nami.  
-¡pero Luffy…! ¡Aun así me pagara!– Dijo enojada mientras veía volar sus berris cual si fueran pájaros.  
-¡Pero aun no digo que sí…!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 La primera aventura

Capitulo 2

La primera aventura

Calló la noche en el océano, todos dentro del Sunny Go dormían tranquilamente, afuera, en cubierta solo se podía distinguir unos cuantos bordes vacilantes del barco, que la luna llena lograba iluminar, el cielo poblado de miles de estrellas que acompañaban la luna bailando al ritmo de las olas, daban un ambiente tranquilo, el cual parecía perturbado por las pisadas torpes de algún tripulante que se acercaba al árbol de mandarinas, el tierno crujir de la madera hizo que Chopper despertara de su ligero sueño, indeciso salió de su cálida habitación. Logró ver entre aquellas sombras nítidas, una figura que lograba diferenciar, era una mujer, fácilmente la distinguió por sus caderas y el pecho abultado, muy distinta a Nami, más baja de estatura que Robin, era Ixtab deambulando por el barco mirando al horizonte abrazando el tronco de aquel árbol sin frutos.

-¿Te sientes mal? –Chopper se acercaba temeroso de confundir aquella sombra.  
El sobre salto hizo a Ixtab alejarse del árbol buscando entre las sombras la fuente proveniente de la voz -¿Quién… está… ahí? –preguntaba al mismo tiempo que tanteaba suavemente las manos hasta dar con el cuerpo pequeño de Chopper.  
-Soy yo Chopper… -contestó el doctor mientras cambiaba a su forma semihumana dando un sonido hueco al acto.  
-¡Por dios! ¡Qué susto avisa cuando hagas eso! –Ixtab gritaba de la impresión logrando que su aliento formara fantasmas en el viento tras cada palabra.  
Chopper preocupado por los que dormían, abrazó a Ixtab arrimándola a su peludo cuerpo evitando los gritos de la nerviosa nakama. –Ix-san… los demás duermen –Aun con la figura fornida y humanoide Chopper era tierno y muy suave al tacto, a pesar de que era más reno que humano su olor era muy parecido al de un roble, aroma que Ixtab percataba al estar tan cerca de él.  
-¿Tienes frio Ix-san? –El enorme cuerpo de Chopper cubría a la chica y sus brazos la apretaban a él.  
-Ya no... –sonrojada acurrucaba su cabeza en Chopper.  
-Ix-san… hace ya una semana de tu llegada y aun no sabemos nada de tu habilidad nueva.  
-A veces creo que es una farsa de la codiciosa de Nami para cobrarme 150m de berris.  
-¡¿150? –Exclamaba Chopper asustado mientras se sentaba en el piso acurrucándose con Ixtab- ¡Creí que eran 15 millones!  
-Esos eran hace una semana –Contestaba Ixtab triste.  
-Nami no tiene remedio…  
-¿Cuánto le debes tu? –Ixtab miraba a Chopper fijamente.  
-Pues… como 200 millones si no es que más, desde que perdí unas bolsas con su ropa nueva, ha aumentado mi deuda, jeje –Reía tiernamente Chopper abrazando cálidamente a Ixtab como si él fuese el que tenia fio.  
-Gracias has sido un buen doctor, después de alejarme de casa, creí que nada me haría sentir mejor, pero tu abrazo me curó. –Ixtab decía mientras se levantaba y estando a la altura de Chopper sentado, besó su mejilla –Eres el mejor doctor de todo el mundo…  
Chopper cambiaba de forma de humanoide a reno –No seas tonta, tus besos no me harán sentir bien, ¡tonta! –Reaccionaba mientras se mecía sonrojado y sonriendo.  
El sol comenzaba a salir difuminando lentamente las estrellas, acompañado de una nueva briza fría en el aire, Chopper e Ixtab sintieron que de pronto el Sunny Go se mecía más de lo acostumbrado como si fuese a volcarse por culpa de una enorme ola.  
-¡¿Qué pasa? –Ixtab asustada se aferraba al árbol.  
-¡no lo sé! –Chopper mirando al horizonte se percató que un barco pirata se acercaba. –¡Ix-san por favor cúbrete!  
Los gritos un tanto revueltos hicieron que Luffy y Sanji despertaran, preocupados corrieron a la cubierta donde Ixtab y Chopper se encontraban. Luffy corría rápidamente frente a Ixtab para protegerla, mientras tanto Sanji se acercaba lentamente hacia el extremo este del barco hacia donde estaba el barco enemigo, encendiendo un cigarrillo y parándose sobre el barandal miraba fijamente.  
- ¡Ixtab-san! –Decía Sanji con un tono serio – ¡no te preocupes!  
Ixtab comenzaba a sentir que el Sunny Go se movía cada vez más brusco, provocando que se soltara del árbol y chocara con Luffy que se encontraba a unos cuantos centímetros de ella, por reacción Ixtab lo abrazó por la espalda, este en posición de defensa ignoraba casi por completo el acto de la chica.  
El barco enemigo abría fuego contra el Sunny, cada cañonazo era más acertado que el anterior, Chopper defendía la parte norte evitando daños al barco, Sanji que se encontraba sobre el barandal este del barco esperaba las balas para así patearlas de regreso al atacante, Ixtab no podía mirar más allá de la camisa roja de Luffy, el sol que lograba asomar unos cuantos rallos color cobrizo que dibujaban los bordes sobresalientes de todo el paisaje, la chica asustada que solo lograba mirar el hombro y cabeza de Luffy era hipnotizada por el movimiento del cabello que sobresalía de aquel sombrero de paja, era tan lento que Ixtab podía observar el ritmo de cada cabello individualmente que el viento provocaba, las inclinaciones del Sunny le parecían más lentos pero igual de inclinados.

El mecimiento brusco hizo que Zoro despertara de mal humor, causando sobresaltos se percató del ataque, Ussop, Franky y Brook comenzaban a despertar escuchando aquellos movimientos extraños en cubierta, golpes y gritos que provenían de Nami y Robin quienes ya se encontraban listas para el combate, los cuatro tripulantes corrían a toda velocidad entre los pilares de madera y barriles de cola hasta llegar con sus nakamas. Todos sin necesidad de que Luffy les dijera que hacer defendían el barco, Nami cuidadosamente producía una enorme nube negra, Robin daba soporte a Ussop mientras este apuntaba en el borde del Sunny sostenido por decenas de manos de Robin, Zoro partía en dos las balas de cañón estas con un poco menos de velocidad eran trabajo de Brook y Franky. Acto seguido la nube de Nami descargó su furia sobre los piratas contrarios, El ataque fue contrarrestado así de simple y rápido.

Ixtab estaba anonadada había visto todo a detalle minúsculo como si fuese en cámara lenta. Sin nada que decir y sin soltar a Luffy de aquel abrazo forzado no supo más de ella, cayó en un sueño profundo y confortable.

Luffy dejando a Ixtab en el suelo corrió a su "lugar especial" en el barco, emocionado comenzó a gritar:  
-¡Nami, Ahí hay una isla! –Colgándose sosteniendo su sombrero.  
-¡tierra! –Gritaban Ussop y Chopper mientras bailaban girando y haciendo gestos graciosos.  
Los gritos hicieron que Ixtab despertara, confundida y tallándose los ojos corrió hacia el barandal a observar el porqué de la emoción.  
La isla a lo lejos parecía un punto purpura con ligeros toques de amarillo, era tan extraño a la vista aquellos vistosos colores y suaves que los mugiwara no tuvieron palabras para describir lo misterioso que se era ver ese lugar.

Luffy emocionado esperando una buena aventura pidió a Nami que fueran tan rápido como fuese posible a la isla, Toda la tripulación se preguntaba por qué la isla no se veía verde como las demás.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Al cabo de unas horas el Sunny Go se encontraba en el puerto de una isla tan extraña como las demás, los árboles inspiraban tranquilidad, los troncos amarillos pintaban toda la isla, y sus hojas rojas daban alegría a la vista, Sanji ayudaba a bajar a las chicas del Sunny mientras los demás tripulantes bajaban a toda velocidad anonadados por la vista tan peculiar. La llegada de los piratas en esa isla parecía tan común como ver animalitos por ahí, sin sobresaltos los habitantes de aquella isla seguían su vida aún sabiendo quienes eran los recién llegados.

Los Mugiwara reunidos frente al barco comentaban cada uno lo que quería hacer, como era ya sabido Nami ya no se encontraba en la reunión puesto que a unas cuantas cuadras del puerto estaba la plaza más grande de la isla y ya se encontraba comprando ropa y accesorios para ella. Los demás se conocían tanto que no ocupaban saber que harían en la isla nueva, pero al tener una tripulante nueva era para darle a conocer lo que haría cada uno. Al ponerla al tanto de ello le preguntaban ansiosos por saber que haría ella.  
-¿Ix-san te gustaría ir de compras? –preguntaba Chopper con aquella miradita tierna.  
Sonriendo Ixtab acariciaba a Chopper – No me agrada comprar… pero no se preocupen por mi ustedes hagan lo suyo yo explorare la isla y solo miraré.  
Todos sin poner objeción agarró cada quien su camino dejando a Ixtab atrás, cuando se encontraba sola le llamó la atención una tienda que vendía mascotas, curiosa y amante de los animales se acercó a ver las vitrinas, sorprendida miraba aquellas criaturitas peluditas con orejitas y bigotitos blancos. El dependiente de la tienda observó a Ixtab que se encontraba emocionada y este, al ver una venta segura le animó a pasar.  
-buenas tardes señorita ¿está en busca de una mascota? ¿Un compañero fiel y que sea bueno para viajar?  
-Esto… Pues verá viajo en barco.  
-¡No se preocupe las mascotas que aquí vendo son buenas viajando! Tenemos este gran ejemplar –tomando una bolita de pelos con orejitas felinas el dependiente le entregó en las manos a Ixtab- Es un gato ki-aka.  
Ixtab sorprendida abrazó al gatito y mirando al dependiente, le preguntó el costo.  
-No es usted de por aquí, por ser viajera le daré un precio especial ¿500.000?  
Ixtab al tentar el bolcillo de su short tentó unos cuantos billetes que se dispuso a sacar, al momento de sacarlos en la puerta apareció Luffy quien sorprendido agarro el gatito gritando "Sorprendente" unas cuantas veces mientras lo miraba de las patas y sacudía curiosamente.  
-¡Hey Ixtab! ¿qué es esta bola de pelos?  
-Es un Gatito ki-aka Luffy-kun… -decia mientras miraba al encargado.  
El vendedor se encontraba en una esquina de la tienda temblando mirando a Luffy.  
-¡Son los mugiwara… Por ser los BUENOS piratas se los regalare! ¡Es todo suyo! Es un obsequio de mi para ustedes!  
Luffy entregando al gato a Ixtab y sonriendo se retiró puesto que había detectado el olor de carne asándose, ignorando todo lo demás se retiró en busca de aquel apetitoso olor.

Ixtab miraba al asustado y nervioso dependiente, que se dejaba caer al piso.  
-Disculpe… ¿por qué se asusto al ver a Luffy?  
-No es nada, siempre he tenido miedo a los piratas… ¿tú eres pirata? No pareces uno de ellos.  
-Si, lo soy, bueno algo así –Ixtab le sonrió y le ayudo a levantarse- muchísimas gracias –Hizo una reverencia y salió con el gatito entre sus brazos dejando los billetes que tenía en la bolsa sobre la caja.  
_

Del otro lado de la isla donde solo había arboles se encontraba Robin tentando las rocas como si buscase algún misterio en ellas, detrás de ella se encontraba Franky explorando los pastos de color azul.  
-Mira Franky estas rocas ¿podremos llevarlas? –decía mientras hacía salir de ella unas manos sacando de su lugar las ruinas de alguna especie de templo.  
-Parece que sí, yo las llevo Robin –El musculoso en tanga hacia esfuerzos por cargar las piedras mientras Robin reía delicadamente.

_  
Ussop y Chopper se encontraban juntos caminando entre los puestos de hierbas y semillas en la región comprando plantas medicinales y pepitas de distintas hierbas para el uso de cada uno, no muy lejos donde ellos se encontraban lograron distinguir a Brook y a Sanji que caminaban lentamente observando a las chicas que no eran mal parecidas en aquella isla, al estilo de cada uno lograban hacer que las damiselas corrieran asustadas de el par de pervertidos.  
-Disculpe señorita, ¿podría usted ser tan amable… -Decía caballerosamente Brook tomando de la mano a una dama- De mostrarme sus pantys?  
al mismo tiempo Sanji babeando a un lado de Brook, sostenía en sus brazos en una dama que acompañaba a la damisela que cortejaba Brook.  
-Si vienes conmigo te hare de comer el banquete de tu vida, el ingrediente principal seré yo, podrás comer las delicias del mar… -La cara de pervertido de Sanji asustaba a todas las chicas que lo miraban a lo lejos, que de un momento a otro cambiaban su expresión de damiselas enamoradas a terror. –juntos casados con hijos… -Sanji recibía un golpe estrepitoso proveniente de la chica y al unísono Brook caía al suelo.

Ussop y Chopper se burlaban de aquel par de enamoradizos, riendo y revolcándose en el piso ahogando risas contagiosas.  
_

Zoro se encontraba entre las calles, caminaba con paso inseguro, perdido quizás, en la ciudad alejado de la zona comercial, mirando entre las calles y callejones con intención de encontrar de milagro una armería o algún lugar donde conseguir una espada nueva, que le pondría peros y terminaría comprándola.

Luffy caminaba sin rumbo fijo olfateando las calles del puerto tarareando una cancioncita muy conocida con la poca virtuosa voz afinada de Luffy.  
-¡Niku! ¡Niku! ¡Niku! ¡Niku! ¡Niku! ¡Tengo hambre!

En su trayecto se encontró con un lugar que parecía restaurante.  
En este mismo lugar se encontraba Ixtab mirando adentro una mesa con muchas frutas. Emocionada pensaba que si compraba una fruta del diablo y se la entregaba a Nami, esta cancelaria su excesiva deuda. Luffy vio a Ixtab y este corrió a ella.  
-Ixtab! ¿Aquí venden comida? –Decía emocionado Luffy husmeando el entorno buscando comida.  
-No lo sé Luffy-kun pero mira, venden frutas del diablo –decía incrédula la niña mientras sostenía en sus manos unas frutas muy extravagantes.

Un niño que parecía no más grande de 15 años se les acerco mirándolos como bichos raros.  
-Se nota que no son de aquí cerca… No son frutas del diablo, son frutas "Kuron", aparentan ser frutas del diablo o al menos gente que no conoce bien las confunde. Esta isla "ki-aka" es especialista en frutas, mi abuelo es el especialista de las frutas en esta isla y sabe mucho sobre las falsas y reales.

Ambos intrigados pidieron al chico que los llevara con el abuelo, puesto que la curiosidad de saber la fruta de Ixtab los inquietaba mucho, el abuelo se encontraba muy cerca a unas cuantas tiendas de ahí, en un bazar de objetos extraños de otros lados del mundo que, a primera vista, parecía descuidado y sucio, el abuelo se encontraba detrás del mostrador fumando un enorme puro recién encendido, humeando todo el lugar.  
Luffy e Ixtab entraron mirando a todas partes, el abuelo les interrogó un tanto grosero.  
-¿Qué se les ofrece? ¿Van a comprar algo?  
Justo detrás de ellos entro el nieto del anciano que de pronto cambio su forma de mirar y hablar.  
-¡Abuelo! –El niño corría abrazar al hombre cálidamente- Abuelo estas personas están interesadas por las frutas y te quieren preguntar algunas cosas.  
-¿Que fruta es? –preguntaba amablemente mirando a Luffy.  
-Eh como supo que era una sola fruta mi pregunta…es una fruta del diablo que mi nakama se comió pero, no sabemos qué fruta era –Luffy rascándose el cuello contestaba tan seguro de hablarle sin respeto al anciano.  
-¡Mocoso malcriado! –fumó un poco más del puro – ¿Dónde está tu nakama?  
-Aquí esta… -Decía un tanto apenada Ixtab escondiéndose detrás del gatito peludo – Yo fui quien se comió esa fruta.  
-¿Cómo era esa fruta? ¿la recuerdas?  
-Pues… era puntiaguda  
Luffy interrumpiendo –Tenia color rojo.  
-No recuerdo bien... jeje –Ixtab se ponía nerviosa.  
-¿oiga anciano como es que sabe de las frutas? –Luffy mientras se subía al mostrador miraba al anciano.  
-¿no eres muy educado verdad? –El niño trataba de bajarlo.  
-Luffy-kun no molestes al señor, mejor vámonos…  
El anciano de pronto se levanta de su silla acercándose lentamente a la jovencita, le toma la barbilla y le mira los ojos.  
-ves aquellos arboles, tienen una peculiar función en esa isla, todos a pesar de ser iguales dan frutas distintas todas ellas son frutas Kuron, parecen ser frutas del diablo pero no lo son, son frutas que alteran por corto tiempo a un humano común y corriente a ser un humano con una habilidad que ya posee solo que aumentada 100 veces –Decía el abuelo apuntando por la ventana donde estaban miles de árboles- Te explico, si comes una chikara kuron tu habilidad de fuerza aumentaría 100 veces, pero solo en fuerza, hay kuron de casi todo lo que puedas imaginar pero los usuarios no pueden comer una fruta que ya poseen.  
-Luffy no podría comer una kuron gomu… -susurraba Ixtab casi inaudible.  
-¿Qué fruta comiste tu chiquilla?¿la puedes dibujar?  
-Si, aun la recuerdo vagamente. –afirmaba Ixtab neviosa.  
El niño se encontraba en una caja buscando papel y tinta que entrego a Ixtab. Luffy sosteniendo al gatito de Ixtab observaba como ella dibujaba torpemente la fruta, el gatito observaba también el movimiento de la pluma que de vez en cuando intentaba jugar con ella.  
-¡listo! Era algo así, esto era rojo –apuntando a lo que sería la cascara- y esto era amarillo –Apuntando el interior de la fruta.  
En la puerta se encontraba Nami emocionada e interrumpiendo al anciano que aun no decía nada, esta se le abalanzó sobre el cuello.  
-¿Cuánto vale esa fruta? –Decía Nami con ese brillo extraño en los ojos.  
-¿De dónde diablos saliste tu? –el anciano intentaba quitarse a Nami.  
Luffy emocionado gritaba frente al anciano – ¿Que hace esa fruta? ¿Qué habilidades otorga?- Se abalanza sobre un brazo y comienza a jalonear.  
-Chicos calma –Ixtab abrazando de nuevo al gatito que parecía asustado.  
-Esa fruta vale, mejor dicho valía 200 millones y era una Nyūron Nyūron no mi –El anciano que no sabía cómo deshacerse de ese par de molestias contesto rápido y concretamente.  
-¡Genial! – Luffy abrazaba al anciano al mismo tiempo que lo hacia Nami.  
-¡200 millones, Soy rica! –Decía Nami emocionada.  
- ¡Nyūron Nyūron no mi! Esto… ¿Que hace esa fruta señor? –decía emocionado y ansioso Luffy.  
-Bien les diré pero aléjense de mí, -se alejaba el anciano detrás del mostrador postrando su trasero en su sillón favorito.- Bien esta fruta del diablo es un tanto extraña de comprender porque, es la fruta de las neuronas…  
-¿Hey es lo que hacia Ivankov? El... Ella con las uñas inyectaba algo en la sangre… hormonas!  
-No, las hormonas y las neuronas son distintas, mucho diría yo.  
-disculpe entonces, ¿esto q significa? –Decía Ixtab un tanto asustada- ¿Es malo o bueno?  
-Ixtab-Chan calma, lo importante es que vale ¡200 millones! –Nami estaba llegando a una especie de éxtasis por esa cantidad de beries.  
-Pues mucho no sé, solo sé que rige cada fruta del diablo, mas no se decirles, pero tengo esto para ti niña –entre dientes murmuraba quien sabe que tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que buscaba algo en su mostrador. –Este libro te servirá.  
-Gracias ¿Cómo puedo pagárselo?  
-No es molestia niña, anden… ¡largo de aquí! ¡Me traerán problemas con la marina si saben que no he cobrado bien! –le guiñaba el ojo a Luffy que estaba riendo cerca de la puerta –¡Fuera he dicho!


End file.
